Chat/Logs 29 September 2018 0:0 WindWolf19
Title: Chat Log 29_September_2018 Author: WindWolf19 Time: 0:0 22:16-56 ~ Dragon-Siren 3003 has joined the chat ~ 22:18-44 ~ -ii-omqitsduskk- has joined the chat ~ 22:20-32 ~ -ii-omqitsduskk- has left the chat ~ 22:20-53 ~ -ii-omqitsduskk- has joined the chat ~ 22:22-04 ~ Mistral The Cold Wind has joined the chat ~ 22:22-06 Hey 22:22-15 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> hi banstral 22:22-20 hi 22:22-36 ~ Mistral The Cold Wind has left the chat ~ 22:23-11 ~ XSabxManiacX has joined the chat ~ 22:23-14 ~ XSabxManiacX has joined the chat ~ 22:23-28 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> hi sab 22:23-42 hey DS 22:25-25 ~ -ii-omqitsduskk- has joined the chat ~ 22:25-32 ~ -ii-omqitsduskk- has joined the chat ~ 22:25-43 hiii 22:25-46 ~ XSabxManiacX has left the chat ~ 22:26-02 ~ -ii-omqitsduskk- has left the chat ~ 22:26-04 ~ -ii-omqitsduskk- has joined the chat ~ 22:27-24 ~ XSabxManiacX has joined the chat ~ 22:33-54 ~ Mistral The Cold Wind has joined the chat ~ 22:34-00 wusatrombone 22:34-43 /me is hungry 22:35-21 eat 22:37-22 ~ -ii-omqitsduskk- has left the chat ~ 22:37-52 ~ XSabxManiacX has left the chat ~ 22:38-37 ~ -ii-omqitsduskk- has joined the chat ~ 22:39-58 ~ -ii-omqitsduskk- has left the chat ~ 22:40-04 ~ XSabxManiacX has joined the chat ~ 22:40-10 ~ XSabxManiacX has joined the chat ~ 22:40-23 ~ -ii-omqitsduskk- has joined the chat ~ 22:40-25 ~ -ii-omqitsduskk- has joined the chat ~ 22:40-41 ~ XSabxManiacX has left the chat ~ 22:41-29 ~ Outclaw has joined the chat ~ 22:41-33 Heyos 22:41-54 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> hi grandfather 22:42-04 hi outty! 22:42-04 22:43-18 me 22:45-50 you 22:51-08 ~ Raybean has joined the chat ~ 22:51-17 moi 22:51-37 hi 22:52-22 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> hi ray 22:54-56 hey 22:55-01 oh wow 22:55-04 chat just loaded 23:02-00 ~ -ii-omqitsduskk- has left the chat ~ 23:02-31 hiyoo 23:02-58 ~ XxGalaxzzyxX has left the chat ~ 23:03-38 ~ XxGalaxzzyxX has joined the chat ~ 23:04-15 ~ -ii-omqitsduskk- has joined the chat ~ 23:04-43 ~ Raybean has left the chat ~ 23:05-10 ~ Nibby the Bird has joined the chat ~ 23:05-23 ~ -ii-omqitsduskk- has left the chat ~ 23:05-24 ~ -ii-omqitsduskk- has joined the chat ~ 23:05-31 ~ Nibby the Bird has left the chat ~ 23:05-32 ~ Nibby the Bird has joined the chat ~ 23:05-54 ~ -ii-omqitsduskk- has left the chat ~ 23:06-02 ~ Nibby the Bird has left the chat ~ 23:06-24 ~ -ii-omqitsduskk- has joined the chat ~ 23:07-04 ~ Raybean has joined the chat ~ 23:09-15 ~ -ii-omqitsduskk- has left the chat ~ 23:09-18 ~ -ii-omqitsduskk- has joined the chat ~ 23:10-20 ~ Nibby the Bird has joined the chat ~ 23:10-24 ~ XSabxManiacX has joined the chat ~ 23:10-26 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> hi nibbam 23:10-28 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> wb sab 23:10-30 hiii 23:10-33 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> nibbna* 23:10-44 Sorry I left Galax. Life stuff 23:10-49 ~ Nibby the Bird has left the chat ~ 23:11-13 oh its ok 23:11-32 bungas 23:12-36 ~ Outclaw has left the chat ~ 23:12-38 ~ Outclaw has joined the chat ~ 23:12-54 yes 23:15-05 ~ -ii-omqitsduskk- has left the chat ~ 23:15-13 ~ -ii-omqitsduskk- has joined the chat ~ 23:16-40 ~ Raybean has left the chat ~ 23:16-55 ~ Raybean has joined the chat ~ 23:16-57 ~ -ii-omqitsduskk- has left the chat ~ 23:16-59 ~ -ii-omqitsduskk- has joined the chat ~ 23:17-58 ~ Rain The FanWing has joined the chat ~ 23:18-05 ~ -ii-omqitsduskk- has left the chat ~ 23:18-06 hio!! 23:18-07 ~ -ii-omqitsduskk- has joined the chat ~ 23:18-14 hoi! 23:18-20 wait brb 23:19-31 ~ XSabxManiacX has left the chat ~ 23:23-45 ~ Rain The FanWing has left the chat ~ 23:23-46 ~ Rain The FanWing has joined the chat ~ 23:24-19 wot the heck I made the exact sandwich my brother wanted before he asked for it 23:24-35 SO THIS IS THE POWER OF ULTRA INSTINCT 23:25-11 Oh my 23:25-20 outty 23:25-25 Yeah 23:25-32 wow magic 23:27-58 Pizza 23:28-09 Yum 23:28-26 what type of pizza 23:28-32 ~ XxGalaxzzyxX has left the chat ~ 23:30-30 Pepperoni 23:30-52 I like pepperoni 23:30-56 good 23:31-30 ~ -ii-omqitsduskk- has left the chat ~ 23:32-32 ~ -ii-omqitsduskk- has joined the chat ~ 23:32-35 ~ -ii-omqitsduskk- has joined the chat ~ 23:33-06 best pizza 23:33-11 ~ IceTitan63 has joined the chat ~ 23:33-20 ~ GlamorousSneaking has joined the chat ~ 23:33-37 /me jumps from a cat walk and lands on the ground 23:33-39 Hello there 23:33-45 Hi 23:33-52 I thought you were greivous 23:35-07 Oh wow I'm backkkk 23:35-21 I AM grievous 23:35-25 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JQ3Zn2Gtlt0 23:35-47 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> hi 23:35-56 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> and i don’t trust you people with links 23:36-00 ~ Dragon-Siren 3003 has left the chat ~ 23:36-02 ~ Dragon-Siren 3003 has joined the chat ~ 23:36-53 why not https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ 23:37-11 You see I recognize that link 23:37-22 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> because i’ve 23:37-27 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> learned my lesson 23:37-42 darn 23:38-18 YOU CANNOT FOOL GRIEVOUS GLAM 23:38-22 :/ 23:38-40 well heck 23:38-46 Now I gotta find something 23:38-52 I'm legally obligated to 23:38-53 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> lmao 23:39-09 bungas 23:39-33 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> what 23:39-44 what 23:41-13 ~ Raybean has left the chat ~ 23:41-42 ~ XxGalaxzzyxX has joined the chat ~ 23:41-42 ~ GlamorousSneaking has left the chat ~ 23:41-44 ~ GlamorousSneaking has joined the chat ~ 23:41-46 backkk 23:41-56 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> wb 23:42-28 ~ Shardbreaker553 has joined the chat ~ 23:42-48 if 23:42-58 if 23:43-05 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> if 23:43-09 autocorrect.... 23:43-16 wot 23:43-17 agggghhhh 23:43-25 oof 23:43-29 better 23:43-34 ~ -ii-omqitsduskk- has left the chat ~ 23:43-35 ~ -ii-omqitsduskk- has joined the chat ~ 23:43-37 ~ Outclaw has left the chat ~ 23:43-40 ~ Outclaw has joined the chat ~ 23:43-41 ~ -ii-omqitsduskk- has joined the chat ~ 23:44-05 ~ GlamorousSneaking has left the chat ~ 23:44-24 ~ GlamorousSneaking has joined the chat ~ 23:44-24 it keeps on autocorrecting oof to if 23:44-32 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> lmO 23:44-34 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> lmao 23:44-46 Hmmm 23:44-50 brb for a second 23:45-23 should I change my pofile????????? 23:45-29 hmmmmmm.... 23:45-33 Yes no more gif 23:45-42 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> xD 23:45-50 it's a gif,putty 23:45-57 outty 23:46-05 ~ GlamorousSneaking has left the chat ~ 23:46-06 ~ GlamorousSneaking has joined the chat ~ 23:46-13 putty 23:46-24 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> mine does that too 23:46-34 outty putty™ 23:46-45 ~ IceTitan63 has left the chat ~ 23:46-47 ~ IceTitan63 has joined the chat ~ 23:46-47 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> grandfather putty 23:46-49 Me 23:46-49 HA HA HA 23:46-52 I AM HERE 23:46-54 pUtTy 23:47-05 /me smashes the phone on the floor 23:47-26 oh gee- 23:47-34 ~ Dragon-Siren 3003 has left the chat ~ 23:48-05 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> me 23:48-20 ~ Raybean has joined the chat ~ 23:48-28 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> wb ray 23:48-29 outty help 23:48-40 Help you say 23:48-42 ~ Raybean has left the chat ~ 23:48-43 hi o/ 23:48-53 My mom had her phone get run over by several cars once. 10/10 best way to break,something 23:49-06 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> can that break me 23:49-16 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> or would it not work 23:49-18 why? 23:49-19 it can't break me 23:49-22 how- 23:49-53 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> ^ 23:50-04 /me gets duct tape 23:50-19 I just invented a emoticon 23:50-22 Nobody shall be broken so long as blood runs through my veins dammit. 23:50-40 ~ Dragon-Siren 3003 has joined the chat ~ 23:50-51 wb siren 23:50-56 it's.......this :/ 23:51-19 ~ IceTitan63 has left the chat ~ 23:51-31 ~ IceTitan63 has joined the chat ~ 23:51-33 The best emoticons are just normal ones, but backwards 23:51-40 or this : 23:51-48 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> \; 23:51-50 They're mildly cursed and I love it. Like. (: 23:51-54 (: i am very against this backwards smile face 23:51-58 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> me too 23:52-04 ): but why 23:52-13 When did we start playing pokemon? 23:52-14 Get it cause 23:52-16 me too 23:52-22 mewtwo? 23:52-26 Haha ill stop talking... 23:52-47 I gtg now 23:52-51 bye shard! 23:52-55 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> bye shard 23:53-05 Bye 23:53-17 Mewtwo can fight me bshind target 23:53-33 bye (I might come back later tho) 23:53-51 bye shard 23:54-13 Nah man mewtwo can fight me behind a run down blockbuster 23:54-14 ~ Shardbreaker553 has left the chat ~ 23:54-32 ~ Shardbreaker553 has joined the chat ~ 23:54-38 let's compromise and beat up mewtwo behind burger king 23:55-01 ~ Shardbreaker553 has left the chat ~ 23:55-28 ~ Shardbreaker553 has joined the chat ~ 23:55-28 ~ Shardbreaker553 has joined the chat ~ 23:55-35 HELL YEAH 23:55-40 /me high fives glam 23:55-41 ~ Shardbreaker553 has joined the chat ~ 23:56-02 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> no behind mcdonald’s 23:56-11 ~ Shardbreaker553 has left the chat ~ 23:56-51 Alright, as long as I can bring a mace 23:56-57 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> yes 23:57-41 ~ -ii-omqitsduskk- has left the chat ~ 23:57-46 ~ -ii-omqitsduskk- has joined the chat ~ 23:58-31 Im gonna use a hammer 23:58-34 Cause hammers are dope 23:58-38 So are axes 23:59-19 ~ Rain The FanWing has left the chat ~ 23:59-34 ~ XxGalaxzzyxX has joined the chat ~ 23:59-50 ~ IceTitan63 has left the chat ~ 23:59-56 ~ IceTitan63 has joined the chat ~